magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe
Description Back row Marksman. Physical basic attack. Her ultimate can pull enemies into the center of the battlefield. Skills Power Field Sets up a magnetic field, drawing all enemies into it for some time and dealing physical damage Magnet Rush Shoots a magnetic warhead through the enemy, dealing physical damage and knocking them back Magnet Barrage Shoots a lot of magnetic energy fragments, dealing physical damage to the enemy Magnet Cluster Powerful magnetic forces increase Zoe's basic attack damage Runes Grey to Green * 2 x Hardiness * 1 x Attack Force * 2 x Magic Resist Green to Green + 1 * 1 x Attack Damage * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Providence * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Bravery Green + 1 to Blue * 1 x Armor * 1 x Valor * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Defense * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Cheetah Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Avarice * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Balance * 1 x Bison * 1 x Tiger Blue + 1 to Blue + 2 * 1 x Valor * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Lion * 1 x Knight * 1 x Defiler Blue + 2 to Purple * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Giant * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Werewolf * 1 x Spider Queen Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Defense * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Harpy * 1 x Hydra Purple + 1 to Purple + 2 * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Fury Purple + 2 to Purple + 3 * 1 x Giant * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Cupid Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Damocles Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Bronco * 1 x Elf * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Death * 1 x Gram * 1 x Gungnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Athena * 1 x Death * 1 x Tyr * 1 x Valkyrie Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Elf * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Ares * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Odin * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Hydra * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Tyr * 1 x Montu * 1 x Shu Orange +3 to Orange +4 * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Fury * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Valkyrie * 1 x Osiris Orange +4 to Orange +5 * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Death * 1 x Selket * 1 x Mut * 1 x Staff of Deicide * 1 x World Slayer Equipment Soulstone Location *7-4 Elite *10-5 Legend *Diamond Wish Strategy Best for: * High physical damage * Drawing all opponents together and into attack range with Power Field so that your other heroes can hit all opponents at once. Best with: * Armor Reduction: Coco or Jolie * Area of Effect Damage * Stun (to prolong clumping) Trivia * Hero has been renamed from "Metal Girl" to "Zoe" in version 1.1.40.37 after some pressure on the official forum Media References Category:Heroes Category:Sci-Fi Movie Category:Physical Heroes